Cuestión de lógica… o falta de ella
by Tri-Ni Sette01
Summary: Cuando de lógica se habla, siempre existirá alguna excepción a la regla y para Sawamura Eijun quien vive bajo su propia lógica y sus propias reglas, encaja perfectamente en la descripción del caso; lastima que nada de esto se lo dijeron a Seido y en especial al equipo de Baseball, cuando recluto a tan peculiar jugador; solo queda aprender a vivir con ello o morir en el intento.
1. Cuando la logica se fue a la basura

A ver ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde la ultima vez que publique o escribí algo nuevo con esta cuenta? Quien sabe, la verdad es que ha pasado mucho tiempo; y hoy en mayo 2014 finalmente me atrevo a volver a publicar.

En esta ocasión me uno a una nueva categoría, de un manga y anime que me ha encantado mucho hasta donde lo he visto, he quedado literalmente enamorada de sus personajes, en especial del protagonista que se me hace monísimo, es por ello que en esta ocasión le dedico esta historia a Sawamura Eijun, específicamente este día por que es el cumpleaños de Ei chan ^^

En fin las respectivas aclaraciones y renuncias del caso:

Diamond no Ace no me pertenece, es completa propiedad de su autor Yuji Terajima, lo cual es bueno por que de ser mío, muy probablemente no fuera tan bueno y Sawamura Eijun ya estaría emparejado con mi adorable Chris Sempai XD

Disculpen los errores ortográficos, de gramática y dicción, llevo mucho tiempo sin publicar algo, así que no espero que este escrito sea bien aceptado o poco confuso, la verdad creo que la única que lo entenderá seré yo, que lo escribió ^^

Agradezco profundamente a Doremishine Itsuko (Itsuko nee) quien me a apoyado e incitado desde el inicio a escribir este fic, este capitulo se lo dedico a ella en muestra de mi gratitud.

Sin mas por el momento, les dejo con el capitulo.

* * *

**Cuando la lógica se fue a la basura**  
**(Primera parte)**

Con Sawamura Eijun la lógica pierde todo su sentido en lo que abarca la palabra, porque es un hecho implícito que con él, lo normal es lo anormal y eso es algo que el equipo de Baseball del instituto Seido sabe muy bien…

Porque definitivamente de no ser así, entonces como explicar el ¿porqué es el cumpleañero el que da regalos en lugar de recibirlos?

Técnicamente eso es lo normal, lo lógico, con las personas comunes y corrientes esta regla implícita funciona a la perfección, pero en el caso de Sawamura Eijun quien vive con su propias normas y lógica, estos hechos son fuera de lo común; si, es algo que Seido en general comprendió en los primeros meses de conocer al chico, en especial los titulares del equipo de Baseball, por lo que si preguntas de razones y lógica, lo único que encontraras es una respuesta ambigua, confusa y a veces un poco extensa, pero que se resume en un unánime pensamiento: "Con Sawamura Eijun no existe la lógica, vive con ello o muere en el intento"

Es una lástima que en el instituto Seido, cuando decidieron reclutar a cierto jugador de Baseball, este no viniera con un manual de instrucciones o una etiqueta de advertencia, de ser así, tal vez, y solo tal vez, se podrían haber ahorrado algunos sucesos caóticos que si bien habían dado muestra de su existencia en los días previos, nada los preparaba para los que estaban por venir, y más aun cuando de festividades se trataba…

* * *

Y todo comenzó una tarde de un viernes de mayo… cuando la lógica se fue a la basura…

Es bien sabido que Sawamura Eijun es alguien a quien definitivamente no puedes ignorar, para bien o para mal, la personalidad, el carisma, la forma de ser y esa voluntad inquebrantable mas una infinita fuente de energía, hacen que el chico llame la atención a donde quiera que iba.

Pues bien esta peculiar cualidad de Eijun le facilitaba, a veces, la rutina diaria y más aun, ahora que ya no estaba en la seguridad de su querida tierra natal con sus inseparables amigos, el club de Baseball que el mismo había levantado desde cero. No ahora entre las concurridas calles de aquella ciudad, las cosas no eran lo mismo.

Pero estamos hablando de Sawamura Eijun, alguien que no se da vencido ni porque la derrota sea inminente, alguien que va a luchar contra el mismo destino de ser necesario para alcanzar sus objetivos, pues bien ese mismo chico estaba allí luchando su propia batalla, entre el mar de gente que caminaba por lo que era una de las ciudades mas pobladas del mundo.

Armado con una voluntad de acero, conocimientos mínimos y un objetivo en mente, había salido prácticamente corriendo cuando termino el entrenamiento vespertino de aquel viernes de mayo; sinceramente solo había alcanzado a darse un baño rápido, a cambiarse su uniforme por unas ropas cómodas de diario, su celular, su cartera y por supuesto la principal causa de su nuevo objetivo, un trozo de papel arrugado, ya un poco mal trecho y con tantos dobleces que era un poco ilegible la letra escrita en el.

Había dejado atrás a un Equipo de Baseball un poco confundidos (Incluyendo al entrenador Kataoca y a Rei san) con respecto las acciones del chico, pero prontamente esa confusión fue aplacada con mutuo y singular pensamiento: es Eijun. Cualquier cosa que esté pensando o haciendo se resumía simplemente al hecho de que era Sawamura Eijun.

Es así que, nuestro querido protagonista yacía corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían con un rumbo un tanto incierto, pero decidido; por aquellas transitadas calles a una hora pico de un fin de semana.

-Estoy seguro de que es por aquí- esas eran las palabras que murmuraba mientras reducía su marcha y miraba en todas direcciones.

-estoy completamente seguro de que es por aquí, seguí las instrucciones de Yoshikawa así que no pudo haber desaparecido de la noche a la mañana- porque ciertamente él no estaba perdido, ese lugar tenía que estar allí, o al menos cerca de allí.

-¿debería preguntar? o tal vez ¿llamar nuevamente a Yoshikawa? me quedo sin tiempo- lloriqueo mientras seguía mirando del trozo de papel entre sus manos.

- van a cerrar pronto y hoy era el ultimo día- esta vez no pudo evitar elevar la voz causando que las personas cercanas le miraran de forma extraña y desconfiada.- ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

-UN TEMPLO NO DESAPARECE COMO SI NADA- termino gritando – ¡esta es información falsa! ¿Dónde se supone que esta ese Templo?- fue su última declaración exasperada que pudo decir antes que una nueva voz (desconocida) le interrumpiera.

-estas parado justo enfrente de uno- una seria y quizás enojada le respondió.

Con una agilidad y rapidez envidiable, digna de una as del Baseball Eijun giro sobre su propio eje para encarar al dueño de dicha voz… o mejor dicho dueña.

-¿puedo preguntar por qué estas gritando justo enfrente de nuestro templo?- cuestiono una chica vestida con la típica indumentaria de una Miko, al parecer a primera vista no pasaba de su misma edad, con cabellos largos negros atados a una cola de caballo baja y con los brazos en posición de jarra, le miraba enojada y cuestiónate.

Eijun solo pudo observarla de pies a cabeza, haciéndola sentir un poco mas incomoda de lo normal y enojada a la vez.

-este chico…- si el que esas palabras salieran entre dientes definitivamente eran un signo de que estaba molesta.-te repito la pregunta ¿se puede saber que se supone que intentas hacer gritando así, frente a nuestro templo?

Estas palabras hicieron que el cuestionado finalmente saliera de su estupor y se dignara a hablar a responder la pregunta hecha…

-¡Una Miko! Eres una Miko ¿verdad?- o al menos eso se esperaría.

La aludida chica no pudo evitar sentir como una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente ante tal obvia declaración. Este chico… una de dos, o era raro por naturaleza, o le faltaba quizás un tonillo en su cabeza.

-Si, lo soy, una Miko al servicio del templo Kitano Arai, justos el templo en el que estas gritando en este momento- respondió esta vez un poco más curiosa por el extraño visitante frente a ella.

Y como si sus palabras fueran la bendición de la misma diosa Inari hubiese caído sobre él la mirada de Eijun se lleno de felicidad y jubilo.

-¿este es el templo Kitano Arai? Siii, lo logre, finalmente llegue- celebraba entre risas su nueva proeza. Y la chica solo lo miraba extrañada ante tal espectáculo. A hablar nuevamente iba dicha Miko cuando Eijun le cerró la boca con una sola acción.

Casi haciéndola gritar de la sorpresa y retroceder un paso para ver que yacía Sawamura Eijun haciendo una muy exagerada reverencia extendiendo frente a él, entre sus manos, aquel arrugado trozo de papel en dirección a la Miko.

-¡por favor, permítame unirme a este evento!- solicito o más bien casi suplico que dejo a la chica frente a él aturdida por tal forma de petición. En sus años de Miko y en los años previos viendo a otros miembros de su familia servir a los creyentes que le visitaban, nunca en su vida había visto tal… tal peculiar y sincera solicitud de ayuda. Definitivamente este chico era raro.

Con un poco de desconfianza y curiosidad pura, la Miko tomo el papel que doblado cuidadosamente (a pesar de tener un sinfín de arrugas) aquel papel que le era ofrecido, con una mirada de escrutinio intenso leyó lentamente lo que estaba escrito, y sin tardar mucho reconoció que, aquel papel era uno de los panfletos que el mismo templo había repartido en días previos, ella misma había estado a cargo del diseño, por lo que no necesitaba leerlo para saber lo que decía.

Suspiro cansada y un poco agobiada, observo con un aire culpable a Eijun que aun estaba reverenciando esperando una respuesta.

-lo lamento mucho- hablo- este evento termino el día de hoy, llegas tarde- informo.

El ver que ese cuerpo se tensaba ante sus palabras y que la mirada que ahora le dirigían aquellos ojos ambarinos tan devastados, le hizo retroceder un paso por la impresión causada.

-pero…pero…pero aún es temprano, aun no cierran el templo… además…el afiche decía que… que…-

-que las clases se darían en horario de visitas al templo, así es, eso dice yo misma escribí eso- confirmo la Miko.

-¿entonces…?- pregunto dudoso Eijun y un poco exasperado

-y así fue, las clases se impartieron durante las horas de visita del templo, técnicamente deberíamos estarlas impartiendo, pero este era el ultimo día y el afiche decía que el ultimo día solo se darían hasta horas del mediodía, es decir por la mañana únicamente-

-¿Qué?- y el grito de incredulidad que resonó por el templo llevo a que los presentes y algunos transeúntes se cubrieran sus oídos.-pero…pero en qué parte lo dice, yo no leí eso-admitió el Eijun mientras tomaba nuevamente el panfleto y lo leía nuevamente

- por favor no grites este es un templo, y aquí- señalo un fino dedo con una manicura casi impecable en la parte baja del papel, una letra más pequeña que la ocupada en el resto del documento- aquí es donde lo especificamos- concluyo.

Y como si el leerlo, y volver a leerlo hiciera que las palabras cambiaran dentro del papel, Eijun no podía apartar su vista de ellas.

-pero yo…- se escucho una voz en casi un murmullo, que hizo dudar a la Miko que perteneciera la impetuoso chico que había irrumpido su tranquilidad aquella tarde, sonaban tan derrotada y destrozada.- yo quería dárselos a mis senpais y compañeros de equipo- termino en un susurro mientras bajaba la vista y resignado admitía la derrota.

La joven ciertamente que no conocía más que de apenas unos pocos minutos al chico frente a ella, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lastima por la patética figura que ahora presentaba ante ella, con una sonrisa de simpatía intento aligerar el ambiente.

-pero si solo es eso, siempre puedes conseguirlos aquí en el templo, ya elaborados y bendecidos por nuestros sacerdotes.- hablo condescendiente.

Pero Eijun solo negó con la cabeza y la vista aun baja.

-no es lo mismo- respondió- no tendrían el mismo efecto, Wakana siempre dice que los deseos son más efectivos si los haces tú mismo y esto es como hacer un deseo- murmuro con un deje de tristeza.

No sabía quién era Wakana, y ciertamente tampoco entendía mucho de la lógica, que hasta ahora ocupaba aquel peculiar visitante frente a ella, pero no creía que fuera muy necesario comprenderlo, no sabía por qué pero aquel chico frente a ella si bien la había sacado de sus casillas en un principio, le daba un aire de simpatía y condescendencia, sacaba su lado tierno pues no dejaba de imaginar que frente a ella estaba un gatito perdido que le pedía un poco de tiempo y afecto. Con lo amante de los gatos que era…

Rio por lo bajo ante su imaginación activa que ya le había puesto orejas y cola de gato al chico frente a ella, admitía que se vería mono con ellas pero quizás era ofensivo el decirlo en voz alta, además que ni lo conocía, pero eso no evitaba que su imaginación volara. Guardo silencio por unos momentos mientras veía al chico deprimido frente a ella, quizás sería más que ganar un dolor de cabeza si hacia lo que pensaba, porque definitivamente también le daba esa sensación su peculiar visitante. Y admitía que le daba lástima enviarlo derrotado de regreso a donde quiera que fuese.

-anoo- hablo para llamar la atención del chico- ¿es tan importante para ti?- pregunto, primero lo primero, confirmar si valdría la pena sus acciones.

-hai- respondió con más entusiasmo del debido, sorprendiéndola- es demasiado, muy importante- afirmo.

Y no pudo evitar volver a reír por lo bajo al ver la actitud del chico. Disimulo su risa tras la manga del kimono que portaba y un leve carraspeo como quien se calara la voz antes de hablar.

-bueno- empezó- veras si dices que es tan importante para ti y que no es lo mismo conseguir los ya elaborados por nuestro templo, tal vez si quieres, pueda yo ayudarte a hacerlos- sonrió al terminar esa frase.

Y como si le hubieran dicho que Seido iría el Koushien, la vitalidad y determinación regreso en un milisegundo a esos ojos, sorprendiendo a más de algún curioso que estaba cerca incluida la Miko frente a él, y es que irradiaba tal furor y felicidad que fácilmente podía confundir a aquel chico con uno de los bendecidos por Amaterasu sama.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto lleno de júbilo- prometo hacer todo lo que me digas si me ayudas- y fue tan sincero al decir esto que ya no había forma de echarse para atrás. Definitivamente esas orejitas y colita de gato no se iban, por más que quisiera dejar de imaginarlas.

-tomare tu palabra y yo misma te enseñare lo que necesitas saber para hacerlos tu mismo, después de todo yo era la encargada de la clase que se mencionaba en el panfleto- sonrió.- pero no aceptare ninguna queja, seré una maestra estricta y tu harás absolutamente todo cual te diga que lo hagas, ¿entendido?-cuestiono

Y con una efusiva afirmación por parte de Eijun, el trato estaba cerrado.

-bien, ahora me gustaría saber a quién estaré enseñando de ahora en adelante-

-Sawamura Eijun, futuro As del equipo de Baseball del Instituto Seido- se presento tan efusivo como antes, ahora estaba segura que esa era su propia forma de ser y no una exageración.

-encantada de conocerte, mi nombre es Arai Hana, mi familia lleva este templo- respondió. Así que, ¿iniciamos tus clases hoy o prefieres que lo hagamos mañana?

-de ser posible ¿podemos iniciar hoy Hana Sensie? Es que la fecha está cercana y pues…- dejo la frase a medio terminar.

-¿Hana Sensei?- rio al repetir esto- es la primera vez que me dicen así, realmente eres único Sawamura kun- rio aun mas fuerte- bien si tu insistes podemos iniciar, aunque ¿no tendrás problemas en tu hogar? esta anocheciendo- le hizo ver.

Eijun miro al cielo para ver que en efecto las primeras estrellas visibles aparecían en los cielos de Tokyo, dudo un momento, pero el tiempo apremiaba y si quería tenerlos listos para la fecha querida debía aprovechar cada minuto posible.

-no, eso no será problema, veras no soy de aquí me estoy quedando en los dormitorios del Instituto y con que le avise a un senpai, me basta- informo con una radiante sonrisa.

Y allí la Miko suspiro resignada, no había más que discutir.

-de acuerdo, entonces habla con tu senpai, y luego me sigues.

Y no había terminado de decir esas palabras cuando Eijun ya tenía el celular en su oído. Esperando que su interlocutor le respondiera, dos tonos y alguien respondió del otro lado.

-Chris senpai!. Prácticamente grito- llegare más tarde de lo pensado, estoy bien y no creo que alcance a llegar para la cena, nos vemos- y sin importarle que su senpai tenía algo que decir corto la llamada, claro no sin antes que se dejara escuchar a través de la llamada la voz de Hana regañándolo por gritar en el templo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, al mismo tiempo con el equipo de Baseball de Seido:

Si bien todo parecía estar más tranquilo de lo inusual, con la falta de la presencia de cierto alumno de primer año, los miembros del equipo de Baseball, intentaban tomar su tiempo de descanso con calma y sosiego antes de que "El Huracán Sawamura" llegase de nuevo.

-paz y silencio- se escucho a alguien murmurar mientras algunos simplemente tenían los ojos cerrados y otros disfrutaban de la tranquilidad del momento.

-es increíble como el ambiente cambia cuando no está Sawamura- comento alguien de primer año.

-¿es más increíble que me sienta extraño entre esta calma que cuando él está presente?- pregunto Miyuki quien yacía con su rostro enterrado entre sus brazos que estaban apoyados en la mesa.

-te doy la razón- se escucho la voz de Kuramochi- por extraño que parezca se siente raro estar en silencio- dijo mientras abría los ojos después de estar descansando un poco la vista- ¿no lo crees Masuko san?

Y en un silencioso asentimiento apoyaba Masuko mientras comía un pudin tranquilamente.

El silencio que reino después de eso, confirmo que muchos a pesar de no expresarlo, pensaban de la misma manera, incluidos los miembros del equipo de tercer año, el capitán Tetsuya, Jun Senpai y Kominato Senpai, si hasta Chris senpai lo admitiría para sí que ahora se sentía fuera de lugar, al estar con los demás miembros en silencio y paz absoluta…

Unos minutos más de silencio, cuando finalmente la presión pudo más en ellos que la posibilidad de disfrutar su descanso, y es que quien podría hacerlo cuando lo único que pasaba por sus cabezas es donde estaría su revoltoso Kouhai y lo que estaría haciendo.

-Grraw- se escuchó exasperada la voz de Jun senpai, haciendo que todos los presentes le volvieran a ver.- olvídenlo, no puedo relajarme de solo ponerme a pensar en que Sawamura irrumpirá en cualquier momento por esa puerta con cualquier idea loca que se le cruce por la cabeza.-informo.

Ante esto, si bien nadie dijo nada, era obvio que le daban la razón.

-ciertamente- se escuchó otra voz- Jun senpai, puede tener razón- hablo Miyuki mientras levantaba su rostro de los brazos- si tomamos en cuenta la forma en que salió corriendo al terminar el entrenamiento, algo me dice que deberíamos estar preparados- sonrió de medio lado.

Y el solo hecho de recordar la forma en que el hiperactivo pitcher había salido corriendo más temprano en la tarde de ese día a más de alguno le dio un escalofrió.

-yo espero que Eijun kun este bien- fue todo lo que dijo Haruichi, llamando la atención de su hermano.

-porque lo dices- le pregunto con una sonrisa el mayor de los Kominato

-es que Niisan- hablo- después de todo Eijun kun no es de Tokio.- y no había más que decir para que el resto comprendiera el porqué la preocupación del mas joven.

-ese idiota- el enojo en la voz de Jun no pasó desapercibido así como un deje de preocupación muy oculto en la misma.

Y bastaron esas palabras para que el caos en aquella habitación comenzara, porque definitivamente estuviera o no presente Sawamura Eijun podía causar cierto revuelo (y otras cosas) entre el equipo de Baseball.

Tetsuya, Tanba y Chris por su parte mantenían sus opiniones reservadas, si bien también pensaban en lo imprudente que podía llegar a ser el chico en su ingenuidad, Tokyo no era como Nagano, definitivamente si te descuidabas podías llegar a ser devorado vivo por la capital, en especial si no eras un nativo del área, Tetsuya ya podía sentir un dolor de cabeza que se aproximaba.

Esos eran los pensamientos del actual capitán de Seido, en medio de aquel bullicio y las opiniones, comentarios y algunas especulaciones que ya se estaban saliendo de la cordura y lógica, cuando entre todo ese bullicio un tono de llamada entrante sonó, como lo escucharon o como lograron distinguirlo entre los gritos, pues solo ellos lo sabrán, en fin fue ese hecho, ese simple sonido que calmo la conmoción y buscaron entre sus respectivos celulares a quien pertenecía el que estaba sonando.

Fue la voz interrogante de Chris la que respondió la duda.

-¿Sawamura?- pregunto dudoso Chris mientras leía el identificador de la llamada entrante y claramente este único nombre llamo la atención de los más cercanos y por qué no los más alejados que estaban pendientes del tema en cuestión; es decir Eijun.

No tardo mucho para responder la llamada y a punto de cuestionar al chico por el aparato estaba cuando el estridente timbre de voz de su Kouhai resonó claramente casi por toda la habitación, a pesar de no estar en modo speaker el teléfono, la voz del más joven se escuchaba fuerte y claro.

-_Chris Senpai_!-

-Sawa…- estaba a punto de reprenderlo por gritarle casi en el oído cuando la voz incesante y continua del chico le interrumpió en una oración si bien un poco confusa, con un mensaje bastante claro.

- _llegare más tarde de lo pensado, estoy bien y no creo que alcance a llegar para la cena, nos vemos_-

Pero no fue tanto el hecho de que el chico no le dejara hablar lo que lo sorprendió (a él y a los más allegados que podían escuchar la conversación) sino más bien la aparición de una tercera voz, muy femenina que se escuchó fuerte y claror por el celular.

-_Sawamura Kun, por favor deja de gritar…_- y eso fue lo último que escucharon antes de que Eijun corto dejándoles con la palabra en la boca y una nueva duda naciendo.

El silencio nuevamente se hizo presente en aquella estancia, sinceramente no todos habían escuchado la conversación por teléfono, pero el aura que irradiaban los que sí lo hicieron les hacía callar por temor a las reacciones que desencadenarían si solo un suspiro se escuchaba.

-eso… eso…- era la voz de Kuramochi la que tartamudeaba…

-era la voz de una chica- respondió la voz risueña de Kominato Ryosuke

Y bastaron esas palabras de confirmación para que el caos volviera a estallar. Jun senpai despotricaba a viento y marea en contra de Eijun, mientras que Kuramochi se le unía al griterío diciendo algo como que un Kouhai tan idiota como él no debería nadar perdiendo el tiempo con chicas, que no tenía derecho a conquistar a nadie más si ya tenía novia, cosas por el estilo; Tanba san, simplemente guardaba silencio a la par de Tetsuya san quien se masajeaba las sienes en un intento de calmar su dolor de cabeza, Kominato Ryosuke sonreía abiertamente al ver el caos que el mejor amigo de su pequeño hermano podía causar mientras Haruichi por alguna extraña razón intentaba tranquilizar a Furuya que hasta ahora había estado en silencio (y lo seguía estando) pero de repente había empezado a emanar cierta aura siniestra que estaba espantando a todos los de primer año que estaban cerca, Miyuki simplemente había bajado la cabeza con un movimiento exasperado y una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno para cuando viera a Eijun nuevamente y Chris simplemente suspiraba cansadamente sin poder apartar la vista de su celular.

Sí, todo había comenzado una noche de un viernes de mayo, tan normal y común como cualquier otro… en el cual la lógica y cordura del equipo de Baseball de Seidou se habían ido a la basura.

Lástima que ese viernes tan solo fuera el inicio…

* * *

Muy bien, decidí cortarlo hasta allí, por dos razones, una me quedaba larguísimo y yo estaba corta de tiempo, y dos no me gusta mucho como me ha quedado la segunda parte pues creo que una edición y cambios están a la orden del día.

así pues espero poder escribir algo de mejor calidad que agrade a los lectores; agradezco profundamente de corazón su tiempo; se que es valioso y tuvieron la delicadeza de leer este escrito, lo cual me hace muy feliz; estaré encantada de leer sus opiniones, responder alguna duda y aceptar sus criticas, por favor ruego que sean constructivas y con el respeto debido.

Nuevamente mi gratitud a cada uno de mis lectores, los cuales espero no decepcionar en ninguna manera, y para los que me preguntan si pienso terminar las historias pendientes, pues si tengo planes de continuar algunas y publicar otras nuevas. Gracias por su atención y gracias nuevamente Itsuko nee.


	2. Si de normalidad hablamos

Lamento mucho la demora, bueno la verdad es que siempre lamento las demoras, pero en este caso en especial si que no puedo decir que fue intencional, la verdad que esto llevo todo el mes intentando escribir un capitulo que me agrade, o que al menos vea yo que se apega a mi idea original (descarte mucho dialogo original, por que simplemente no me gustaba ^^)

Me llevo mas tiempo del esperado, y en verdad llevo buen rato batallando con el escrito, pero tampoco me ha ayudado en mucho que tengo proyecto de arte en desarrollo (al menos eso va por buen camino)

En fin, intente dar algo de sentido a este loco relato, y como no estoy trabajando con BETA las disculpas del caso, lo edite yo misma, pero siempre puede ser que falle catastróficamente en eso, es algo con lo que aprendí a vivir. Las renuncias del caso debo remitirlas al capitulo 1, escribir lo mismo cuando ya sabemos lo obvio esta de mas a mi parecer, pero si gustan lo escribiré de nuevo en el próximo capitulo.

Sin mas les dejo para su gusto o disgusto... ustedes decidirán.

* * *

**Si de normalidad hablamos…**

Si los miembros del equipo de Baseball de Seido les preguntaran, cuando exactamente o en qué momento especifico la tranquila vida de un equipo normal (bueno reconozcamos que Seido nunca fue del todo normal, es decir si se la pasan reclutando a gente como Furuya y Sawamura, o Kuromachi y Miyuki definitivamente no hay mucho de normal) que da todo de sí en el Baseball, y como única meta es llevar a Seido al Koushien poniendo todo su esfuerzo, valor y merito en ello, dejo de serlo; con seguridad la respuesta que recibirías, si bien seria variada y en algunos casos confusa, probablemente todas y cada una de ellas tendrían algo en común, o mejor dicho alguien en común… Sawamura Eijun.

Ciertamente que en cuanto el nombre del novato recluta más entusiasta de este año era mencionado, los comentarios, opiniones y pensamientos eran diversos, algunas veces optimistas, algunas veces pesimistas, en otras positivas y menos de lo esperado en los últimos tiempos, negativas.

Y es que hay que reconocer que Sawamura Eijun, es una de aquellas pocas y muy contadas personas a quien no le importaba que frente a él solo estuviera un camino arduo, duro, empedrado y todo cuesta arriba, ya que él lo compensaba con un espíritu brillante e inquebrantable de todo Japón, sin exagerar; y por qué después de todo Sawamura Eijun es alguien a quien una vez tiene un objetivo en mente no descansara hasta verlo cumplido, sin importar cuán difícil o costoso sea para su persona, para él la causa lo amerita… aunque a veces dicha causa no tenga ni el más mínimo sentido común para quienes le rodean.

Y es justo ahora, en este momento, que una muy noble causa (al menos para él) ha nacido en la mente de tan entusiasta novato; por lo cual seguramente no descansara ni a sol ni a sombra, ni de día o de noche o que llueva y truene; para que de corazón, sentirse satisfecho al verla cumplida… para desconcierto y riesgo de la salud mental de muchos de sus compañeros de equipo, lastimosamente.

* * *

Ciertamente el ambiente en Seido aquella noche de viernes era un tanto peculiar, el ritual de la hora de la cena, que como siempre servía para juntar a todos los miembros del equipo de Baseball en una misma habitación; en esta ocasión, se podía decir que era un poco diferente, por algún extraño motivo, circunstancia o razón (mentiras todos saben muy bien por qué) las cosas parecían estar un poco fuera de lugar, aun a la simple vista del ojo no entrenado para tan peculiar grupo.

Ahora bien, ciertamente no es que en sí hubiese algo extraño dentro de aquella habitación que perturbase a los chicos allí reunidos, era más bien que la falta de algo, o mejor dicho alguien, lo que mantenía un aura incomoda dentro de los presentes.

Tampoco es que los presentes actuaran de una forma exageradamente extraña, o totalmente fuera de su carácter habitual, más bien era que sus actitudes y comportamiento habitual se veía falto de la esencia natural, las acciones en si parecían más bien rígidas, tensas o actuadas; pero quizás el hecho más notable dentro de aquella hora de la cena, es que a pesar de intentar mantener un ritmo habitual en el ambiente, con platicas comunes y corrientes, el tintineo de los palillos golpeando suavemente la cerámica al recoger un bocado de comida, o el toque suave de los vasos al ser colocados sobre las mesas, cosas típicas, comunes y corrientes que ha oído experto resonaban anormalmente, era que más de algún miembro del equipo presente, y a veces más de uno a la misma vez volvían su mirada con suspicacia, curiosidad y hasta cierto punto frustración en dos direcciones que normalmente nadie toma en consideración en un día normal; la puerta de aquella habitación, o el reloj colocado estratégicamente en la pared contraria a la puerta.

Los miembros de primer año eran los que más abiertamente tiraban su mirada a dichos objetos con más frecuencia de la necesaria, los miembros del segundo año, hasta ahora comían tranquilamente inmersos en su platicas cotidianas, pero a veces de reojo miraban en las direcciones dichas y de vez en cuando más de alguno desviaba su mirar a la mesa del primer año; como quien busca que aquello que faltaba apareciera mágicamente en el lugar designado. Y los de tercer año, simplemente se apresuraban a terminar sus comidas para distraerse de la tensión palpable creada al esquivar el tema en cuestión.

Pero quizás los miembros que hasta el momento, aunque intentaran ocultarlo, demostraban más cambios en su rutina diaria y hechos cotidianos eran los que pertenecían al equipo titular de Baseball, aquellos que había logrado escalar hasta lo más alto entre sus compañeros y llevaban con orgullo el uniforme de Seido en cada partido.

Si, ellos eran los de miradas nerviosas, murmullos incomprensibles acciones bruscas y pensamientos enojados y confusos que totalmente dedicaban a la persona faltante; si ellos que hasta ahora, los miembros restantes intentaban sin mucho éxito evitar por kilómetros de distancia de ser posible.

-Así que, realmente Sawamura kun, se saltó la cena - hablo tan normalmente como siempre lo hacia el mayor de los Kominato con su siempre peculiar sonrisa.

Bueno, hay que admitir que también existen excepciones dentro de las excepciones, ya que claramente a Kominato Ryosuke no parecía afectarle en mucho la falta del chico de primer año; pero parecía divertirle de lo lindo las reacciones de sus camaradas cuando mencionaba lo obvio.

Y claro ante aquella declaración, el volumen de algunos balbuceos guturalmente inentendibles aumentaban en la habitación.

-¡¿Dónde demonios esta?!- y esta pregunta hecha por Jun senpai, aquella que muchos se estaban haciendo pero que pocos se animaban a querer expresar a viva voz, fue más que suficiente para desatar la bomba de exclamaciones y frustraciones que más temprano había iniciado con aquella llamada poco acertada del chico de primer año.

-jajaja, a ese chico siempre le gusta causar problemas- si bien Miyuki estaba hablando tan normal como siempre, la risa que salió de su boca se escuchaba bastante tensa.- me pregunto ¿qué sería bueno como castigo?- y a pesar de que sonreía, la frase se escuchaba tan seria que algunos de primer año se compadecieron por su compañero de equipo.

-…pero ya verá Sawamura, en cuanto pase por esa puerta, definitivamente le daré un escarmiento del cual nunca se va a olvidar, y lo dejaremos durmiendo afuera, ¿verdad Masuko san?- si esos eran los comentarios de Kuramochi a esas horas de la noche

El capitán, Tanba san, Miyauchi san e incluso Chris senpai, se mantenía a distancia de emitir sus propios comentarios a pesar de que en algunos casos coincidían con los balbuceos poco coherentes o afirmaciones ya dichas de sus compañeros más expresivos.

Y había que admitir que Haruichi y Furuya también se habían reservado sus comentarios en esta ocasión, sin embargo no significa que no estuviesen un tanto de acuerdo con lo que sus senpai estaban hablando, realmente para Haruichi era más cuestión de intriga y preocupación por su amigo que enojo, aun así si los senpais creían que merecía un castigo por hacerlos preocupar (por que sí ninguno de ellos engañaba a Haruichi, todos y cada uno de ellos estaba preocupado por Eijun) entonces él no podría hacer nada para ayudar a su querido amigo.

Sin embargo los pensamientos de Haruichi termino su cadena de pensamiento cuando escucho a su hermano finalmente dar su opinión, y que al parecer por la sonrisa que traía en su cara, podría significar un poco más de problemas para los presentes y más aún, quizás, para Eijun.

-saa, es muy lindo ver como se preocupan por Sawamura kun- fue el acertado comentario del mayor de los Kominato mientras observaba a sus compañeros de equipo, claro incluyendo a su hermano.

-¿Quién está preocupado por él?- resonó un grito casi unánime de todos los presentes

- es solo un Idiota como siempre- la declaración de Kuramochi senpai fue bastante contundente

-solo a él se le ocurre salir sin tener el mínimo de conocimiento de la ciudad, si le pasa algo será totalmente su culpa- y he aquí a Jun senpai dando su sincera opinión.

-heee, ¿realmente es así?- y esa exclamación medio en broma, medio divertida y medio sarcástica, llamo la atención de los presentes mientras comentaban sus pensamientos con respecto a la imprudentes acciones del pitcher faltante.

-¿Nii san?-

-no es nada- sonrió el mayor de los Kominato- solo estaba recordando las noticias de la mañana- hablo y el resto del equipo guardo silencio para prestar atención.

- ya saben, esa noticia donde decían que últimamente los robos y secuestros habían aumentado en el centro de Tokyo-

Hablo despreocupadamente, como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras apoyaba en una mano su barbilla.

- esa que hacía referencia especial a los delitos dirigidos a los turistas y personas ajenas a la capital- comento despreocupadamente.

-y con eso de que los secuestros están centrados en jóvenes de 15 años, ingenuos, atolondrados y despistados pues… uno realmente debería preocuparse por Sawamura kun- agrego.

Y tras un breve silencio continuo

- Oh! pero supongo que Sawamura kun realmente tendría que ser muy obvio en sus acciones para denotar que es de Nagano o en si tener muy, pero muy mala suerte para que le pasara algo- concluyo con eso último, sin embargo su trabajo ya estaba hecho.

Si bien a lo largo de unos 5 minutos ni un ruido se escuchó, era cuestión de tiempo para que los susurros provenientes de las mesas más alejadas llegaran a oídos del resto de los presentes.

-oi, ¿y si realmente le paso algo a Sawamura?-

Fue el murmullo proveniente de una de las mesas más alejadas, aunque nadie pudo decir quién expreso la pregunta.

-realmente lo que dice Ryosuke senpai puede ser cierto, Nuestro tutor de la clase nos advirtió que tuviéramos cuidado ya que los secuestros se centraban en jóvenes de 15 a 17 años para llevarlos al extranjero, quien sabe para qué, pero seguramente no es nada bueno-

El miembro de segundo año que expreso este comentario se encogió con una mueca desagradable al pensar los posibles escenarios y razones del por qué los secuestros.

-oye, oye eso no se oye nada bien.- concordó otro chico de segundo en la misma mesa.

-solo imagina, si te secuestran podrías terminar como mercancía en el mercado negro o podrían quitarte los órganos para venderlos allí también-

Y de esta forma la imaginación y los comentarios empezaron a perder control, entre el barullo creciente, ya hasta quienes realmente daban por perdido a Sawamura, y se preguntaban cuanto tiempo tenían que dejar pasar para dar el reporte a la policía.

Finalmente, el capitán del equipo había tenido suficiente, esto se estaba saliendo de control y no quería que pasara a mayores, y aunque en el exterior no lo mostrara los sentimiento arremolinados en su interior no se tranquilizaban con todas esas incoherencias dichas, aunque admitía lo sorprendido que estaba al ver por sí mismo el efecto que Sawamura Eijun ejercía sobre todo el equipo, no solo en el diamante del campo, sino fuera del mismo; eso era algo que tomaría en cuenta para el futuro.

-Suficiente- hablo por primera vez en toda la noche- tranquilícense, compórtense como seres racionales que son; a Sawamura nadie lo ha secuestrado.

-ciertamente- apoyo Chris senpai, quien también aportaba por primera vez su opinión luego de escuchar todo el caos a su alrededor- Sawamura se encuentra perfectamente bien, no hay razón para entrar en pánico- acoto.

-pero senpais- alguien se atrevió a contradecir a los mayores- deben comprender, Sawamura siendo Sawamura no está de más preocuparnos, conociéndolo se deja engañar fácilmente por cualquiera, seria presa fácil para los criminales, especialmente para los pervertidos.-

Y oficialmente de nuevo, el equipo guardo silencio, aquí acababa de salir a la luz una preocupación real, que últimamente ninguno de ellos quería sacar a relucir, a pesar de que la mayor parte del equipo, incluidos el equipo técnico, había descubierto semanas atrás. ¿Cómo lo descubrieron? o ¿cómo no se habían dado cuenta antes? Aún era algo que tenían que descifrar, pero el hecho era que "ese tema" estaba allí y no tenía rastros de querer desaparecer por más que quisieran ignorarlo.

Y todo había comenzado gracias a cierto comentario descuidado pero con mucha intención hecho de parte de un miembro de un equipo invitado, que la verdad ninguno de ellos recordaba ya el por qué habían jugado un amistoso con ellos; tampoco recordaban a pie de letra exactamente lo que había dicho, pero lo que si recordaban era lo que había dado a entender, al joven pitcher que despreocupadamente había tomado el comentario con doble sentido como una inocente invitación.

"_Eijun kun, realmente eres alguien interesante; alguien a quien definitivamente no le quitaría los ojos de encima ni por un instante"_

Y esa frase, esa sencilla frase que ocultaba más entre líneas de lo que quería decir a simple vista, había abierto cierta puerta que probablemente muchos de ellos habrían preferido ignorar y mantenerla cerrada bajo llave y todos los candados y cadenas posibles.

Y ahora viéndolo de una manera completamente diferente, podían decir que tenía sentido el que de repente muchos equipos con los que habían jugado, habían despertado su interés por el pitcher entusiasta, y para disgusto de algunos en específico, no era necesariamente por su peculiar forma de jugar Baseball, porque esas cámaras de video y fotográficas dirigidas exclusivamente para Eijun durante los partidos (aun cuando estaba animando desde la banca) o en las practicas no estaban capturando específicamente su forma de jugar, en más de alguna ocasión habían tenido que tomar medidas para evitar que las cosas pasaran a mayores.

Eijun realmente era alguien difícil de seguirle el ritmo cuando de correr alrededor del campo se trataba, había demostrado que el entrenamiento peculiar daba sus frutos, gracias a Kami que Furuya, Haruichi y Kanemaru voluntaria y silenciosamente se habían ofrecido a hacerle compañía al pitcher, aunque en más de alguna vez Tanba, Chris y hasta el mismo capitán se habían unido con tal de desalentar a los fotógrafos y camarógrafos que obviamente de cazatalentos, reporteros o aficionados no tenían mucho; Ryosuke, Jun, Miyuki y Kuramochi junto a Masuko se habían dado un festín espantándolos.

Pero volviendo al tema, y ya que el silencio aun persistía era bastante obvio que esas escenas y unas que otras más, como cuando descubrieron que en su mismo instituto las fotografías de Eijun e cualquier faceta eran fáciles de encontrar en las manos de estudiantes tanto femeninos como masculinos, eso definitivamente había perturbado y aunque no lo admitan enojado a más de alguno; rodaban por aquellas mentes, alguien tenía que romper el silencio.

Y que mejor manera de hacerlo que dejar a sus acciones hablar por ellos, fue impresiónate para el ojo curioso ver a casi la mitad del equipo levantarse de sus asientos casi en sincronía perfecta, dejemos de lado el hecho de que también resonó en sincronía un "gracias por la comida" unánime mientras se escuchaba a decenas palillos estrellarse contra la superficie de la mesa.

-maldita sea Sawamura, como te encuentre definitivamente te aplicare la llave de lucha más dolorosa que tenga en mi repertorio-

Bramaba Kuramochi mientras se encaminaba rumbo a la salida del comedor, con un único objetivo en mente; claro seguido de cerca por unos cuantos miembros más, el aura que irradiaba de Jun senpai tampoco era para tomarse a la ligera, y Miyuki definitivamente daba más miedo en ese momento que cuando estabas en el extremo receptor de su sarcástica actitud.

Oh si, ellos traerían de vuelta a _**"Su Idiota Pitcher"**_ a donde pertenecía, ya después lo castigarían como era debido, pero por ahora el único objetivo era encontrar al despistado chico, si cualquier pervertido de quinta se le había ocurrido pensar que Seido lo sedería tan fácilmente, sin hacer nada al respecto estaba muy equivocado, ellos lo habían encontrado, ellos habían pulido sus habilidades en el campo de juego y ellos definitivamente tenían más derechos sobre él que cualquiera; hasta su antiguo equipo tendría que batallar duramente si querían parte de su atención, Seido celaba con ojo de águila aquello que consideraban que era suyo y definitivamente el irremediable entusiasta, energético a veces torpe e ingenuo de Eijun Sawamura entraba en esa categoría.

Claro, justo ese era el sencillo plan en sus mentes, pero olvidaron tomar en cuanta algo, y es que con Sawamura Eijun no hay nada dicho ni escrito aun, el chico tenía una asombrosa cualidad para sorprenderlos en el momento menos esperado… como justo ahora…

Kuramochi quien iba a la delantera, a punto estaba de abrir la puerta cuando está justo en sus narices fue abierta de par en par, rebelando así a cierto Pitcher desaparecido con una sonrisa brillante adornando su cara que despreocupadamente saludo a todo pulmón a los supuestamente allí reunidos.

-Chris Senpai!- Grito- estoy de vuelta!-

Y Eijun siendo Eijun que en entre sus muchas cualidades de las que carecía estaba la lectura del ambiente que le rodeaba, ignoro olímpicamente a los que, congelados, se agrupaban frente a la puerta por la que había entrado, caminando entusiasmadamente hasta donde Chris senpai, junto con el capitán y Ryosuke san continuaban sentados viendo de lejos la acción.

-Chris senpai- llamo nuevamente- no sabes por lo que he pasado- inicio su típica diatriba sin siquiera intentar reducir la velocidad en sus palabras.- … entonces esta señora casi me tira del paso peatonal solo por alcanzar a su perro que se había soltado, ¿senpai? ¿Me estas escuchando?- pregunto preocupado cuando no recibió ninguna muestra de atención por parte del manager.

-Sawamura- realmente este chico lograba cansarlo sin siquiera proponérselo

-hai Chris senpai!- entusiasmo por delante.

-ve a ducharte y luego a tu dormitorio directamente, empezaremos a entrenar a las 6: 00 am.

-pero… senpai- y Eijun que no comprendía de donde había venido esa orden tan ecuánime por parte de su admirado senpai, como siempre protestaba.

-No peros, Sawamura, a ducharte y a dormir- repitió esta vez más directo que antes.

-hai, senpai- un desanimado pitcher que no quería desobedecer a Chris encamino sus pesados y desilusionados pasos devuelta por la puerta por la cual había entrado hace unos instantes.

-y yo que quería mostrarle a senpai lo que había aprendido…- susurro desanimado.

Pero Sawamura siendo Sawamura la desilusión no le duraba mucho, o realmente casi nada cuando se trataba de él. Por lo que mientras caminaba hacia las duchas (ignorando de paso al resto del equipo) su entusiasmo regreso casi de golpe, al pensar un poco mejor la situación.

-aunque pensándolo mejor ¿y si no les digo nada? Así puedo darles una sorpresa- se animo a sí mismo- eso suena mucho mejor que mostrárselos ahora, cuando ya estén completos y listos sería mejor-

Sonrió para sí, al llegar a un acuerdo con su persona. Claro todo eso mientras caminaba a cumplir con las órdenes de su senpai.

-me esforzare para tenerlos listos antes de lo pensado- y la sonrisa en su rostro no podía ser mayor que la que lucía su rostro en ese momento. Sonrisa que a pesar de ser inocente y entusiasta en su máxima expresión, había que admitir que probablemente no auguraba nada bueno o mejor dicho nada cuerdo para los días venideros.

Ahora bien, si por lo menos alguien del equipo de Baseball hubiese estado prestando más atención a su siempre impredecible pitcher en lugar de estar contribuyendo al caos que quedo atrás, en el salón comedor tras la salida de Sawamura Eijun, entonces y tal vez solo entonces podrían haber tenido una premisa de lo que esa entusiasta mente estaba maquinando justo en ese momento.

Aunque quizás habría sido mejor que escucharan a Sawamura antes mandarlo a dormir, como habían hecho, aunque del todo castigo no era, Chris podía ser estricto, pero realmente en ese momento no estaba pensando en castigar ni desquitarse con Sawamura su frustración, al contrario, el enviarlo fuera del comedor en ese momento fue con toda la mejor intención, por que el estaba convencido de que Sawamura no la contaba si le permitía permanecer un segundo más frente a un grupo de chicos que solo tenían en mente una sola cosa: hacer sufrir a Sawamura.

Y él siendo quien era, no podía dejar que nada malo le pasara a Eijun, ciertamente el chico podía sacar de quicio a cualquiera con bastante facilidad, al igual de fácil que podía engatusar a una mayor cantidad de personas con su inquebrantable espíritu y su inagotable fuente de optimismo y entusiasmo, pero por el momento para el bienestar del pitcher (y del resto del equipo, incluyéndose aunque no lo admitiera) era mejor dejar enfriar un poco las cosas, ya mañana tendría fuerzas para enfrentar a Sawamura… además él quería ser el primero en amonestar al del primer año por desaparecer de esa forma tan descuidada.

Pero bueno, una gran mente dijo una vez: "Con los seres humanos no existe plan perfecto" y definitivamente Sawamura Eijun encajaba perfectamente en esta suposición… porque con él definitivamente nunca nada sale como se ha planeado.

Porque en sí, definitivamente, las cosas estaban lejos de terminar… la verdad apenas acababan de comenzar…

* * *

Ok, momento de las confesiones, o mejor dicho la confesión por que solo es una ahora que lo pienso bien:

Se "suponía" (y he aquí la palabra clave es "Suponía") que este fic en sí era una serie de Oneshot de diversas situaciones dentro y fuera del campo de Baseball, que sucedían completamente en el entorno de Seido y en especifico de Eijun Sawamura; pero al igual que como lo mencione en este capitulo, tristemente nada sale según lo planificado, en algún momento este Oneshot se convirtió en Twoshot y ahora para colmo será ThreeShot (eso si logro la conclusión en el próximo capitulo) pero si todo sale bien entonces podre retomar mi idea original, aunque quizás ya no sean Oneshots sino mas bien una serie de historias cortas. Viendo Eyeshield 21 de nuevo y leyendo algunos mangas por allí de los cuales soy un poco aficionada, me he inspirado así que bien podrían esperar unas dos o tres historias mas.

Agradezco sinceramente todos sus comentarios e interés en esta loca idea mía, me dispongo en breve a responder personalmente cada uno de los comentarios, por lo que nuevamente tienen mi gratitud por su paciencia y favoritismo por la historia, como la vez anterior comentarios siempre serán bienvenidos y criticas constructivas siempre serán apreciadas y mas de alguna tomada en cuenta.

y como ultimo punto antes de despedirme, vamos a dejar una preguntita por aquí, quien sea el primero en responder bien dicha pregunta, como premio escribiré ya sea un Oneshot o una historia corta en honor a su pareja favorita de DnA, completamente dedicado al ganador; esto para compensar la larga espera por este capitulo, no se preocupen es sencilla.

_**¿a que gran mente (que es externo a DnA) he citado en este capitulo?**_

fácil ¿no? bueno sin mas me despido, nuevamente gracias y espero que nos leamos muy pronto


End file.
